mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Portraits
My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire have various portraits that can be unlocked upon obtaining them. They are shown below. My Singing Monsters These are the portraits of each Monster which appear when you click the Breed button in the Breeding Structure options, the Memory button in the Castle options to play the Memory Game or the Book Of Monsters Icon in the Book Of Monsters. Before the 2.2.4 update, Kayna does not have a portrait since it isn't in the memory game, in the gold island placing list, available in the breeding structure, or in the book of monsters. Kayna is only on Tribal Island so it is impossible to find Kayna in these and Tribal Island doesn't have the book of monsters on the map. In the 2.0.3. Update, the Wublins, and Dipsters got their own portraits but they are only used for the Book Of Monsters. In the 2.0.4. Update, portraits of Werdos were added. In Version 2.1.6, Book of Monsters no longer uses portraits, instead using a whole island compilation of all monsters per island. This means Wublins no longer have their own portraits. However, this wiki has saved these portraits for reference. In Version 2.1.8, the Memory Game has been completely refurbished as a card-matching game, allowing a selection of all random available monsters to be available per Memory Game. Regular Monster Portraits Blank icon.png|Template Noggin icon.png|Noggin|link=Noggin Mammott icon.png|Mammott|link=Mammott Toe Jammer icon.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer Potbelly icon.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly Tweedle icon.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle Monster portrait square n.png|Kayna|link=Kayna Fwog icon.png|Fwog|link=Fwog Drumpler icon.png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler Maw icon.png|Maw|link=Maw Shrubb icon.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb Oaktopus icon.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus Furcorn icon.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn Dandidoo icon.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo Quibble icon.png|Quibble|link=Quibble Pango icon.png|Pango|link=Pango Cybop icon.png|Cybop|link=Cybop Monster portrait square cn.png|Stogg|link=Stogg/MSM Monster portrait square bn.png|Flowah|link=Flowah/MSM Monster portrait square an.png|Glowl|link=Glowl/MSM T-Rox icon.png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox Pummel icon.png|Pummel|link=Pummel Clamble icon.png|Clamble|link=Clamble Bowgart icon.png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart Spunge icon.png|Spunge|link=Spunge Thumpies icon.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies Congle icon.png|Congle|link=Congle Pompom icon.png|PomPom|link=PomPom Scups icon.png|Scups|link=Scups Reedling icon.png|Reedling|link=Reedling Monster portrait square bcn.png|Repatillo|link=Repatillo/MSM Monster portrait square abn.png|Barrb|link=Barrb/MSM Monster portrait square acn.png|Floogull|link=Floogull/MSM Entbrat icon.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat Deedge icon.png|Deedge|link=Deedge Riff icon.png|Riff|link=Riff Shellbeat icon.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat Quarrister icon.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister Monster portrait square abcn.png|Tring|link=Tring/MSM Punkleton icon.png|Punkleton|link=Punkleton Yool icon.png|Yool|link=Yool Schmoochle icon.png|Schmoochle|link=Schmoochle Blabbit icon.png|Blabbit|link=Blabbit Hoola icon.png|Hoola|link=Hoola Shugabush icon.png|Shugabush|link=Shugabush Shugabass icon.png|Shugabass|link=Shugabass Shugitar icon.png|Shugitar|link=Shugitar Shugajo icon.png|Shugajo|link=Shugajo Shugarock icon.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock Shugabuzz icon.png|Shugabuzz|link=Shugabuzz Shugabeats icon.png|Shugabeats|link=Shugabeats Shugavox icon.png|Shugavox|link=Shugavox Ghazt icon.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt Grumpyre icon.png|Grumpyre|link=Grumpyre Reebro icon.png|Reebro|link=Reebro Jeeode icon.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode Humbug icon.png|Humbug|link=Humbug Nebulob icon.png|Nebulob|link=Nebulob Whisp icon.png|Whisp|link=Whisp Arackulele icon.png|Arackulele|link=Arackulele Boodoo icon.png|Boodoo|link=Boodoo Sox icon.png|Sox|link=Sox Kazilleon icon.png|Kazilleon|link=Kazilleon Bellowfish icon.png|Bellowfish|link=Bellowfish Dragong icon.png|Dragong|link=Dragong Jellbilly icon.png|Jellbilly|link=Jellbilly Fung Pray icon.png|Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray Wubbox icon.png|Wubbox|link=Wubbox Brump_Portrait.png|Brump|link=Brump Zynth_Portrait.png|Zynth|link=Zynth Poewk_Portrait.png|Poewk|link=Poewk Thwok_Portrait.png|Thwok|link=Thwok Dwumrohl.png|Dwumrohl|link=Dwumrohl Zuuker_Portrait.png|Zuuker|link=Zuuker Screemu_Portrait.png|Screemu|link=Screemu Tympa_Portrait.png|Tympa|link=Screemu Monster_portrait_square_u09.png|Dermit|link=Dermit Gheegur_Portrait.png|Gheegur|link=Gheegur Whajje Portrait.png|Whajje|link=Whajje Creepuscule_Portrait.png|Creepuscule|link=Creepuscule Blipsqueak Portrait.png|Blipsqueak|link=Blipsqueak Scargo Portrait.png|Scargo|link=Scargo Astropod Portrait.png|Astropod|link=Astropod Pixolotl_Portrait.png|Pixolotl|link=Pixolotl Bona-Petite_Portrait.png|Bona-Petite|link=Bona-Petite Maulch Portrait.png|Maulch|link=Maulch Fleechwurm Portrait.png|Fleechwurm|link=Fleechwurm Do Portrait.png|Do|link=Do Re Portrait.png|Re|link=Re Mi Portrait.png|Mi|link=Mi Fa Portrait.png|Fa|link=Fa Sol Portrait.png|Sol|link=Sol La Portrait.png|La|link=La Ti Portrait.png|Ti|link=Ti Tawkerr Portrait.png|Tawkerr|link=Tawkerr Parlsona Portrait.png|Parlsona|link=Parlsona Maggpi Portrait.png|Maggpi|link=Maggpi Rare Monster Portraits Until Late 2016, Rares had the same portraits as their common counterparts in everywhere within the game application (except on the News). However, on Facebook, when Rares got featured in a fortnightly voting period, or any other voting period, the Rares each had a unique type and style of portrait, different from the non-Rares, which is also evident in the News. Their positions in the portraits are often much like the portraits found on the usual portraits, except the portraits is not like the gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Instead, these portraits have the monsters presenting on a dull-blue circular platform, with the purple background and a white cloud behind the "platform". Additionally, some monsters in portraits have a pair of eighth-notes in a speech bubble coming out of their mouth or their head. Rares Hatch Icon Furcorn.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn Rares Hatch Icon Thumpies.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies Rares Hatch Icon Pummel.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel Rares Hatch Icon Pango.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango Rares Hatch Icon Fwog.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog Rares Hatch Icon PomPom.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom Rares Hatch Icon Spunge.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge Rares Hatch Icon Entbrat.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat Rares Hatch Icon Cybop.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop Rares Hatch Icon Shrubb.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb Rares Hatch Icon Congle.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle Rares Hatch Icon Clamble.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble Rares Hatch Icon Quibble.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble Rares Hatch Icon Maw.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw Rares Hatch Icon Dandidoo.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo Rares Hatch Icon Oaktopus.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus Rares Hatch Icon Reedling.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling Rares Hatch Icon Deedge.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge Rares Hatch Icon Bowgart.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart Rares Hatch Icon Scups.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups Rares Hatch Icon Riff.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff Rares Hatch Icon Drumpler.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler Rares Hatch Icon Shellbeat.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat Rares Hatch Icon T-Rox.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox Rares Hatch Icon Quarrister.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister Rares Hatch Icon Mammott.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott Rares Hatch Icon Potbelly.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly Rares Hatch Icon ToeJammer.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer Rares Hatch Icon Tweedle.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle Rares Hatch Icon Noggin.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin During a vote for Rare Reebro or Rare Jeeode for a "Rare Rerun," Rare Jeeode and Rare Reebro had portraits that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Only Natural Rares have their respective non-Bubblerite-Path-patterned portraits. Also, originally, the Rare Wubbox does not have the same Memory Game portrait as Rares. In an update on 17th November 2016, Version 2.0.3, Rares got their own official portraits in the game that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern just like the other Monster portraits. Facebook link of this change is shown here. Rare Noggin Portrait.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin Rare Mammott Portrait.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott Rare Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer Rare Potbelly Portrait.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly Rare Tweedle Portrait.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle Rare Fwog Portrait.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog Rare Drumpler Portrait.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler Rare Maw Portrait.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw Rare Shrubb Portrait.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb Rare Oaktopus Portrait.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus Rare Furcorn Portrait.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn Rare Dandidoo Portrait.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo Rare Quibble Portrait.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble Rare Pango Portrait.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango Rare Cybop Portrait.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop Rare T-rox Portrait.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox Rare Pummel Portrait.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel Rare Clamble Portrait.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble Rare Bowgart Portrait.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart Rare Spunge Portrait.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge Rare Thumpies Portrait.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies Rare Congle Portrait.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle Rare PomPom Portrait.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom Rare Scups Portrait.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups Rare Reedling Portrait.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling Rare Entbrat Portrait.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat Rare Deedge Portrait.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge Rare Riff Portrait.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff Rare Shellbeat Portrait.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat Rare Quarrister Portrait.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister Rare Punkleton Portrait.png|Rare Punkleton|link=Rare Punkleton Rare Yool Portrait.png|Rare Yool|link=Rare Yool Rare SchmoochlePortrait.png|Rare Schmoochle|link=Rare Schmoochle Rare Blabbit Portrait.png|Rare Blabbit|link=Rare Blabbit Rare Hoola Portrait.png|Rare Hoola|link=Rare Hoola Rare Ghazt Portrait.png|Rare Ghazt|link=Rare Ghazt Rare Grumpyre Portrait.png|Rare Grumpyre|link=Rare Grumpyre Rare Reebro Portrait.png|Rare Reebro|link=Rare Reebro Rare Jeeode Portrait.png|Rare Jeeode|link=Rare Jeeode Rare Humbug Portrait.png|Rare Humbug|link=Rare Humbug Rare_Nebulob_Portrait.png|Rare Nebulob|link=Rare Nebulob Rare Whisp Icon.png|Rare Whisp|link=Rare Whisp Rare Arackulele Portrait.png|Rare Arackulele|link=Rare Arackulele Rare Boodoo Portrait.png|Rare Boodoo|link=Rare Boodoo Rare Sox Portrait.png|Rare Sox|link=Rare Sox Rare Kazilleon Portrait.png|Rare Kazilleon|link=Rare Kazilleon Rare Bellowfish Portrait.png|Rare Bellowfish|link=Rare Bellowfish Rare Dragong Portrait.png|Rare Dragong|link=Rare Dragong Rare Jellbilly Portrait.png|Rare Jellbilly|link=Rare Jellbilly Rare Fung Pray Portrait.png|Rare Fung Pray|link=Rare Fung Pray Rare Wubbox icon.png|Rare Wubbox|link=Rare Wubbox Epic Monster Portraits With the addition of the Epic Monsters, new Monster portraits were also added to the game, although only visible within the Memory Game as Epic Monsters cannot be used in Breeding attempts. Epic_Noggin_Portrait.png|Epic Noggin|link=Epic Noggin Epic_Mammott_Portrait.png|Epic Mammott|link=Epic Mammott Epic_Toe_Jammer_Portrait.png|Epic Toe Jammer|link=Epic Toe Jammer Epic_Potbelly_Portrait.png|Epic Potbelly|link=Epic Potbelly Epic_Tweedle_Portrait.png|Epic Tweedle|link=Epic Tweedle Epic_Maw_Portrait.png|Epic Maw|link=Epic Maw Epic_Furcorn_Portrait.png|Epic Furcorn|link=Epic Furcorn Epic T-Rox Portrait.png|Epic T-Rox|link=Epic T-Rox Epic_Thumpies_Portrait.png|Epic Thumpies|link=Epic Thumpies Epic_PomPom_Portrait.png|Epic PomPom|link=Epic PomPom Epic_Entbrat_Portrait.png|Epic Entbrat|link=Epic Entbrat Monster_portrait_square_cr_epic.png|Epic Yool|link=Epic Yool Other These are Monster portraits that are either unused or used but for a minor role. In the PlayStation Vita version of My Singing Monsters, G'joob and Yawstrich both have portraits, but they are only used in the Memory Game and on Gold Island to show that they are not available on Gold Island. In 2.0.6, Glowbes have portraits, which are used exclusively for their appearance on Composer Island. In 2.2.1, Celestials were added along with their portraits, but these portraits seem to be unused, due to the lack of a Castle and Memory Game on Celestial Island. In 1.0.4, there is unused data for a Monster named "Floot Fly", including a portrait. All of this data was unused because it had the Elements of Air, Plant, Earth, and Cold, and at the time there was no Earth Island to house all 4 of these Elements. In 2.1.8, because Shugabush Island doesn't have 25 Monsters, memory cards of the elements show up. The same is true for Fire Haven in 2.2.4. In fact, Fire Haven has less monsters (with 20 monsters at the current state), meaning more elements, like the Ethereal Elements, can be shown in the Memory Game. Unknown Monster.png|Floot Fly MSM G'joob Portrait.png|G'joob|link=G'joob MSM Yawstrich Portrait.png|Yawstrich|link=Yawstrich Glowbe Portrait.png|Glowbe|link=Glowbes Monster portrait square t05.png|Attmoz|link=Attmoz/MSM Monster portrait square t08.png|Glaishur|link=Glaishur/MSM Monster portrait square t06.png|Hornacle|link=Hornacle/MSM Monster portrait square t09.png|Blasoom|link=Blasoom/MSM Monster portrait square t03.png|Torrt|link=Torrt/MSM Monster portrait square t10.png|Syncopite|link=Syncopite/MSM Monster portrait square t01.png|Scaratar|link=Scaratar/MSM Monster portrait square t02.png|Loodvigg|link=Loodvigg/MSM Monster portrait square t04.png|Plixie|link=Plixie/MSM Monster portrait square t07.png|Furnoss|link=Furnoss/MSM Monster portrait air.png|Air Monster portrait celestial.png|Celestial Monster portrait cold.png|Cold Monster portrait crystal.png|Crystal Monster portrait earth.png|Earth Monster portrait electricity.png|Electricity Monster portrait fire.png|Fire Monster portrait gold.png|Gold Monster portrait legendary.png|Legendary Monster portrait mech.png|Mech Monster portrait plant.png|Plant Monster portrait plasma.png|Plasma Monster portrait poison.png|Poison Monster portrait shadow.png|Shadow Monster portrait water.png|Water My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire In Dawn of Fire, portraits are unlocked after having at least once possessed their respective monsters of their respective ages, baby or adult. If you had ever obtained any monster of a certain age, be it baby or adult, portraits for such monsters can be obtained, even if any of the species of monsters no longer exist on Continent or the Outer Islands. Portraits are also unlocked by getting a Celestial on Starhenge. These portraits are available to be used as profile images for your account. . . . . Tweedle-case.png|Baby Tweedle|link=Tweedle/DoF P-tweedle2.png|Adult Tweedle|link=Tweedle/DoF PBDandidoo.png|Baby Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/DoF P-dandidoo2.png|Adult Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/DoF Baby Reedling Portrait.png|Baby Reedling|link=Reedling/DoF Reedling Portrait Square Offical.png|Adult Reedling|link=Reedling/DoF PBShellbeat.png|Baby Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/DoF P-shellbeat2.png|Adult Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/DoF PBCandelavra.png|Baby Candelavra|link=Candelavra P-candelavra2.png|Adult Candelavra|link=Candelavra Baby_Quarrister (portrait).png|Baby Quarrister|link=Quarrister/DoF Adult_Quarrister (portrait).png|Adult Quarrister|link=Quarrister/DoF Baby_Drummidary (portrait).png|Baby Drummidary|link=Drummidary Adult_Drummidary (portrait).png|Adult Drummidary|link=Drummidary PBTring.png|Baby Tring|link=Tring P-tring2.png|Adult Tring|link=Tring Adult_Spunge (portrait).png|Adult Spunge|link=Spunge/DoF PBDeedge.png|Baby Deedge|link=Deedge/DoF P-deedge2.png|Adult Deedge|link=Deedge/DoF PBThumpies.png|Baby Thumpies|link=Thumpies/DoF P-thumpies2.png|Adult Thumpies|link=Thumpies/Dof PBYelmut.png|Baby Yelmut|link=Yelmut P-yelmut2.png|Adult Yelmut|link=Yelmut PBBarrb.png|Baby Barrb|link=Barrb 2-barrb2.png|Adult Barrb|link=Barrb Baby Scups Profile Picture.png|Baby Scups|link=Scups/DoF Scups Portrait Offical.png|Adult Scups|link=Scups/DoF Adult_Riff (portrait).png|Adult Riff|link=Riff/DoF PBFlumOx.png|Baby Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox P-flumox2.png|Adult Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox Baby PomPom Portrait.png|Baby PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF P-pompom2.png|Adult PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF PBKrillby.png|Baby Krillby|link=Krillby P-krillby2.png|Adult Krillby|link=Krillby Baby Floogull Portrait.png|Baby Floogull|link=Floogull P-floogull2.png|Adult Floogull|link=Floogull Baby Quibble Portrait.png|Baby Quibble|link=Quibble/DoF P-quibble2.png|Adult Quibble|link=Quibble/Dof Baby_Congle (portrait).png|Baby Congle|link=Congle/DoF Adult_Congle (portrait).png|Adult Congle|link=Congle/DoF PBSneyser.png|Baby Sneyser|link=Sneyser P-sneyser2.png|Adult Sneyser|link=Sneyser Baby Whaddle Portrait.png|Baby Whaddle|link=Whaddle P-whaddle2.png|Adult Whaddle|link=Whaddle PBPango.png|Baby Pango|link=Pango/DoF P-pango2.png|Adult Pango|link=Pango/DoF Baby Woolabee Portrait.png|Baby Woolabee|link=Woolabee P-woolabee2.png|Adult Woolabee|link=Woolabee Baby Glowl Portrait.png|Baby Glowl|link=Glowl P-glowl2.png|Adult Glowl|link=Glowl Baby Potbelly Portrait.png|Baby Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF P-potbelly2.png|Adult Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF PBShrubb.png|Baby Shrubb|link=Shrubb/DoF P-shrubb2.png|Adult Shrubb|link=Shrubb/DoF Baby Pummel Portrait.png|Baby Pummel|link=Pummel/DoF P-pummel2.png|Adult Pummel|link=Pummel/DoF PBEntbrat.png|Baby Entbrat|link=Entbrat/DoF P-entbrat2.png|Adult Entbrat|link=Entbrat/DoF P-edamimi.png|Baby Edamimi|link=Edamimi P-edamimi2.png|Adult Edamimi|link=Edamimi PBClamble.png|Baby Clamble|link=Clamble/DoF P-clamble2.png|Adult Clamble|link=Clamble/DoF PBRepatillo.png|Baby Repatillo|link=Repatillo P-repatillo2.png|Adult Repatillo|link=Repatillo PBOaktopus.png|Baby Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF P-oaktopus2.png|Adult Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF Baby Bowgart Portrait.png|Baby Bowgart|link=Bowgart/DoF P-bowgart2.png|Adult Bowgart|link=Bowgart/DoF Baby Rootitoot Portrait.png|Baby Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot P-rootitoot2.png|Adult Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot Baby Furcorn Portrait.png|Baby Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF 2-furcorn2.png|Adult Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF PBSooza.png|Baby Sooza|link=Sooza P-sooza2.png|Adult Sooza|link=Sooza Baby Flowah Portrait.png|Baby Flowah|link=Flowah P-flowah2.png|Adult Flowah|link=Flowah Baby Noggin Portrait.png|Baby Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF P-noggin2.png|Adult Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF Baby Fwog Portrait.png|Baby Fwog|link=Fwog/DoF P-fwog2.png|Adult Fwog|link=Fwog/DoF P-trox.png|Baby T-Rox|link=T-Rox/DoF P-trox2.png|Adult T-Rox|link=T-Rox/DoF PBThrumble.png|Baby Thrumble|link=Thrumble P-thrumble2.png|Adult Thrumble|link=Thrumble Baby Drumpler Portrait.png|Baby Drumpler|link=Drumpler/DoF P-drumpler2.png|Adult Drumpler|link=Drumpler/DoF Baby Ziggurab Portrait.png|Baby Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab P-ziggurab2.png|Adult Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab PBStogg.png|Baby Stogg|link=Stogg P-stogg2.png|Adult Stogg|link=Stogg Baby Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Baby Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/DoF P-toejammer2.png|Adult Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/DoF P-maw.png|Baby Maw|link=Maw/DoF P-maw2.png|Adult Maw|link=Maw/DoF PBWynq.png|Baby Wynq|link=Wynq P-wynq2.png|Adult Wynq|link=Wynq Baby Phangler Portrait.png|Baby Phangler|link=Phangler P-phangler2.png|Adult Phangler|link=Phangler PBMammott.png|Baby Mammott|link=Mammott/DoF P-mammott2.png|Adult Mammott|link=Mammott/DoF Baby Boskus Portrait.png|Baby Boskus|link=Boskus P-boskus2.png|Adult Boskus|link=Boskus Baby Kayna Portrait.png|Baby Kayna|link=Kayna/DoF P-kayna2.png|Adult Kayna|link=Kayna/DoF P-scaratar2.png|Scaratar|link=Scaratar P-loodvigg2.png|Loodvigg|link=Loodvigg P-torrt2.png|Torrt|link=Torrt P-plixie2.png|Plixie|link=Plixie P-attmoz2.png|Attmoz|link=Attmoz P-hornacle2.png|Hornacle|link=Hornacle P-furnoss2.png|Furnoss|link=Furnoss P-glaishur2.png|Glaishur|link=Glaishur P-blasoom2.png|Blasoom|link=Blasoom P-syncopite2.png|Syncopite|link=Syncopite P-vhamp2.png|Vhamp|link=Vhamp P-galvana2.png|Galvana|link=Galvana Notes *The position the monsters are in on their Dawn Of Fire portraits are very similar between adult and baby forms, with the exception of Shrubb and Barrb. **Baby Shrubb's and Adult Shrubb's Portraits are different because the Baby Shrubb shows its hands as well as its head, with the Adult Shrubb showing only its head. **Baby Barrb's and Adult Barrb's Portraits are different because Baby Barrb is facing to the left and Adult Barrb is facing towards the right. **When the Book of Monsters first came out, the Rare Kazilleon portrait was broken originally. And instead used the common counterpart portrait of Kazilleon. Until weeks later, it was noticed and fixed into the all new Rare Kazilleon portrait. * In 1.18.0, Adult Reedling has a nose similar to Reedling in MSM, but Adult Reedling's portrait shows it having a black nose like its younger version. Category:Game Mechanics